


wipeout

by orphan_account



Category: The Ingo Chronicles - Helen Dunmore
Genre: Conor/Faro, Crack-ish, High School AU, Hopefully not too OOC, M/M, this tiny fandom needs slash, um I don't know what the hell this is, way different than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not complicated, really. But yes, Conor thinks. It so is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wipeout

It's not complicated, really. But yes, Conor thinks. It so is.

He sees his sister in the school lunchroom, next to Rainbow, and Mal's arm draped over her.  
Conor doesn't mind, except now, he's short a best friend, who is dating his little sister.

That's where it started, he figures. It's all Mal's fault, and partially Sapphire's. 

He sits across from them, joining in the conversation halfheartedly. Lots of things are on his mind.

"Is this seat taken?"

And there are the things.  
Twins, Faro and Elvira.

"Of course not," Rainbow says. Of course she does.

The twins sit on either side of Conor, much to his dismay. Sapphy amiably greets Faro, and Rainbow blushes as she greets Elvira.

"Great to see you too, Conor," Faro says with a warm hand on Conor's shoulder.

Elvira smiles knowingly, and this is where it gets complicated.

Faro laughs at something his twin says. He looks at Conor, all sparkling green eyes and permanent smell of the ocean. Conor glowers at him.

See, Faro is the problem.

Conor was close to dating Elvira once, they even kissed a few times. But then, Faro came along, and the rest is history. Faro is the biggest flirt (slag) in their school, honestly.

Faro is best friends with Sapphire, and they've been like that since middle school, matching friendship bracelets and all. He used to jokingly hit on Sapphy for the longest time. Being a good older brother, Conor still hates him for it.

But now that they're older, it's like Faro set his sights on Conor instead, and Conor despises him for that.

When lunch is over, Faro puts an arm around him, before he can get away.

"How about you meet me at the cove after school?"

Conor stares, incredulous.

"I-"

"We both know you want to," Faro says, voice dropping an octave.  
"C'mon, Con. We'll go for a swim, go surfing, maybe. It'll be loads of fun."

Faro grins, and Conor is thinking about his lips, blushing madly.

"Fine. Suppose I'll see you then."

Faro's smile widens, like a child on Christmas morning. Or like a shark closing in on its prey. Either way, Conor knows he's in for it when Faro holds his hand for a moment, playing it off as a joke.

"Until then, my love."

He leaves, and Conor is still blushing and frowning at the ground. Sapphire's seen the whole thing.

"You know, I really think he likes you."

"Shut up."

...

He goes to the cove.

Faro's right there on the rocks, tan skin glistening with saltwater, completely in his element. But his shirt's off, and Conor can see the entirety of his toned chest, and this was really a terrible idea.

"Glad you came," Faro says.

Conor takes off his shirt, carelessly tossing it to the sand. Faro looks him over appreciatively. 

"Me too."

Conor steps into the water, up to his knees in the gentle afternoon waves. He's startled by a splash, and Faro laughing at him.

"You asshole."

Conor splashes back, laughing in turn at Faro. They break out into a childish sort of war, getting closer in the cool water. 

Conor notices how close together they're standing, rolls his eyes. Faro smirks irresistibly, eyes dancing with desire. Conor is a little taller than him. Funny how he never noticed that before.

"You look so good today, Con."

"You're still an asshole," Conor says, as he figures now is a good enough time for surrender. He leans in and presses their lips together. 

And he's about to pull away, when Faro kisses back, hard.

Bare skin is against his chest, and it's all Faro and his soft lips and skilled tongue. He grasps at Faro's hair, lets out a groan, and feels Faro's hands at his back, pulling him impossibly closer.

They kiss again, and Conor bites Faro's lip a little, eliciting a tiny gasp from him. Conor is so turned on, he could die.

Then, a wave reaches them, and the two lose their balance, clinging to each other, but falling into the sea. 

Faro laughs at Conor's wet hair plastered over his face, but laces his fingers through Conor's.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* no one asked for this, but I did it.


End file.
